Sober (Starker fanfiction)
by LNDR-Carstairs
Summary: Pequeño escrito starker, Después de CW Tony tiene problemas con el alcohol y Peter es su apoyo. Historia previamente publicada en wattpad. La publico aquí también porque me parece una pena que haya muy pocas historias de esta pareja. Si piensan que escribo puro porno, déjenme decirles que tienen toda la razón.
1. Parte l

¿Por qué siempre termina cediendo? Porque no importa que tan enojado este, ni que tan mal se sienta a la mañana siguiente, siempre que el señor Stark lo busca, Peter no sabe como negarse. No es que el mayor lo obligue a nada, él solo no puede decir que no. No después de esperar por Stark tanto tiempo. Y se siente débil y patético cuando despiertan y todo acaba, se rompe su ilusión, porque cuando Tony ha bebido suficiente, Peter puede fingir que hay algo mas, que no solo es sexo, que no es un triste remplazo.

Cuando Tony bebe, lo busca, porque no aguanta la soledad en la que vive ahora, porque Peter siempre parece estar ahí, ser su apoyo. Lo sostiene cuando cree que se desmorona y evita que toque fondo. Si no fuera por Peter estaría mucho peor, Tony se siente bien con el, casi como si arreglara ese hueco en su pecho que quedo desde que el capi se fue. Porque por mucho que finja que no esta así por el rubio, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, la partida de Steve, el modo en que todo termino entre ellos, le calo hondo. Rompió algo en él que ni siquiera sabia que podía romperse. Lo dejo mas vulnerable que nunca y Tony no sabia como manejar todos esos sentimientos confusos.

Así que hay estaba Peter de nuevo, frente a un Tony apestando a alcohol, que a penas podía sostenerse en pie. Pero no lo juzgaba, no se sentía superior, solo quería ayudarlo, quería componerlo, quería verlo bien de nuevo. No importaba que se sintiera usado, no le importaba que a veces Tony pronunciara otro nombre mientas lo tocaba. Para Peter lo único que contaba era que Tony no cayera mas bajo, a algún lugar donde el no pudiera alcanzarlo y hacerlo salir.

Tony le sonrió de esa manera que hacia que las rodillas se le doblaran, porque el mayor sabia como tentar a Peter, sabia exactamente que hacer para que el menor lo deseara. Cuando lo miraba de esa forma, Peter sabía como terminaría esto.

No siempre era igual, a veces la consciencia de Tony hacia acto de presencia y le pedía perdón por llamarlo, le decía lo hijo de puta que era por aprovecharse de un niño, lo atraía hacia el y lo abrazaba, le decía lo importante que era para el y como solo en el podía confiar. Peter era lo único que le quedaba a Tony. En esas ocasiones no hacían otra cosa, no era necesario.

Pero esta vez, no había arrepentimiento en Tony, lo único que el arácnido pudo ver en su mirada era deseo. Peter trago duro, hoy seria una de esas noches. Casi se sentía mal con lo mucho que disfrutaba del cuerpo ajeno, sabia que no era correcto, debería de irse, porque se sentiría una basura mañana.

Pero como el débil niño que aun era, se dejo besar hasta quedarse sin aire. Tony lo arrastro hasta su habitación y lo tiro a la cama. No había mucho que decir, ambos sabían lo que seguía. Con Tony encima mirándolo como si pudiera devorarlo, Peter se saco la camisa y la tiro a algún lado. Tony se inclino sobre el y volvió a besarlo, enredo su mano en su cabello para acercarlo mas. Cuando el menor sintió la lengua ajena acariciando su labio inferior, separo los labios y dejó que lo invadieran, que lo dominaran. Las manos de Peter fueron al trasero contrario, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba, fantaseaba con que Tony alguna vez le dejaría estar arriba. Stark movía su pelvis contra la cadera del menor y Peter percibía perfectamente su erección, cuando empezó a gemir Tony aprovecho para dejar su boca y bajar por su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos hasta llegar a su pecho, con su lengua acaricio los pezones de Peter hasta dejarlos duros. Sus besos llegaron hasta donde aun permanecía los pantalones de Peter, beso por encima de estos la entrepierna del chico haciéndolo gemir ligeramente desesperado.

—Pidelo—.su voz era ronca y áspera. Estaba llena de deseo. Peter sabia que no es que quisiera que le rogaran, solo quería tener la seguridad de el menor lo quería tanto como el. Y a Peter no le importaba, diría lo que fuera con tal de que siguiera tocándolo.

—Por favor, señor Stark—.desabrochó su pantalón mientras lo decía, se sentí tan necesitado en ese momento que su voz era como un ruego. Tony se apiado de el y le aparto las manos para terminar de desnudarlo el mismo. Peter sintió alivio cuando su pene completamente erecto estuvo libre y casi grito cuando sintió la cálida boca de tony tragarlo completo. Sus caderas se movieron por si solas buscando llegar mas hondo. Ni siquiera podía controlar su voz, solo gemía una y otra vez "Señor, Stark". Peter no sabia lo cachondo que eso ponía a Tony, quien chupo tan fuerte en ese momento que casi consigue que el menor se venga. Y vaya que Peter quería venirse en la boca de Tony, quería llenarlo completamente de el, que su sabor quedara por días en su boca.

—Agh, no, por favor, por favor, ya casi...señor Stark—.Pero Tony ya se había apartado y lo había girado hasta tenerlo en cuatro con su entrada expuesta ante el. Peter se sonrojo y escondió su cara en la almohada, no importaba cuantas veces ya hubieran hecho esto, seguía muriendo de vergüenza cuando sentía la tibia lengua de Tony en esa parte tan intima. Aunque claro, superada la vergüenza inicial, lo disfrutaba tanto que se empujaba contra esa lengua experta que lo dilataba.

Tony al fin saco su erección de su pantalón y se masturbó con los sensuales gemidos de Peter. Y es que joder que el niño era provocativo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se incorporo abandonando el necesitado anillo de músculos que ya estaba mas que listo. Con la cabeza de su pene acaricio superficialmente la entrara ganándose un gemido especialmente alto de Peter que se echo hacia atrás, buscándolo. Tony tomo con una mano su cintura y lo mantuvo en su lugar firmemente. Peter quería llorar de la frustración, lo necesitaba dentro, ya.

—Señor Stark, por favor, solo metamela, lo necesito, por favor...agh, —.Peter llevo una mano debajo de su cuerpo y empezó a masturbarse. Tony lo tomo con ambas manos de la cadera y se hundió de una estocada en el. Peter grito de dolor y placer al sentirse llenado por completo. El mayor ni siquiera esperó a que se acostumbrar, solo empezó a moverse buscado su liberación. Tony lo follaba rápido y duro, Peter se sentía en el cielo, no podía pensar, solo podía temblar y gritar aun mas fuerte cuando sentía que tocaba su punto dulce. Tony se inclino sobre Peter, pegando su pecho a su espalda, mordió el hombro de Peter fuerte par ahogar los gemidos roncos que salían de su garganta, esto fue suficiente para que Peter terminara sobre las sabanas, después de unas cuantas estocadas erráticas, Tony lo siguió en su éxtasis. Cansados, ambos se durmieron rápido.


	2. Parte 2

Peter se estiro sobre la cama, su cadera dolía terriblemente. El señor Stark no acostumbraba ser delicado pero el menor no se quejaba, le encantaba la manera en que Tony lo tomaba. Desperezándose abrió lentamente los ojos, como supuso, estaba solo en la gran cama. Esta era la parte que odiaba. Despertar sucio, con semen aun entre sus piernas no seria tan malo si al menos el mayor estuviera con el. Pero Tony corría a esconderse en su taller en cuanto despertaba.

Suspiro pesadamente y se levantó de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha rápida. Una vez adentro se permitió ser débil por unos segundos y dejar caer algunas lágrimas de frustración, porque esto no es lo que el quería, odiaba sentirse usado y odiaba despertar solo. Pero no podía alejarse, lo sabia bien, el señor Stark era todo lo que siempre había querido, aun después de conocerlo y ver sus defectos. Se calmo solo, como siempre hacia. Se dijo que todo estaría bien y trato de recobrar su buen humor.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con ese horrendo pijama rosa que el señor Stark le había dado una vez. Peter sonrió al verse al espejo. Aquel día la situación no le había parecido divertida en absoluto, estaba realmente desmoralizado. Pero ahora, era un recuerdo gracioso de como se había dado su relación (si es que así podía llamarla).

Recordaba haberse cambiado en el reducido espacio del coche de Tony con él a lado. Estaban estacionados en un obscuro callejón a solo unas calles de su apartamento. Mientras con dificultad se deslizaba el traje por su torso quedando a medias desnudo, sintió la mirada lasciva de Tony sobre el. Fue la primera vez que vio sus ojos obscurecidos por el deseo, aunque solo fuera fugazmente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. El mayor había bajado la mirada cuando descubrió a Peter observandolo fijo.

Peter había tomado la iniciativa, porque sabia que Tony no lo haría. Así que dejo el traje a medio camino de ser quitado y se subió a horcajadas sobre el regazo del mayor. Tony abrió mucho los ojos pero no hizo nada para desalentarlo, se quedo completamente quieto, Peter podía escuchar la respiración trabajosa del mayor, apoyo su palma sobre el pecho ajeno y sintió su corazón acelerado. Peter no era experto en este ámbito, jamás había estado así de cerca con alguien, pero no era tan inocente, podía decir que Tony estaba excitado, deseaba saber que tan lejos lo dejaría llegar antes de rechazarlo.

Tentativamente movió sus caderas, imaginando como lo haría si Tony estuviera dentro de el. Como se sentiría montarlo hasta hacer que se venga en su interior. La expresión de Tony era de agonía pura, Peter pensó en lo sensual que se vería cuando alcanzara el orgasmo.

-Me estas matando, niño.- Tony lo tomo firmemente de las caderas desnudas, sus manos calientes y ásperas se sintieron jodidamente bien sobre su piel -. Detente. Ahora.

Peter se inclino para alcanzar sus labios pero Tony lo evadió. El menor en lugar de retroceder vio la oportunidad de besar su cuello y así lo hizo, ganándose un pequeño gruñido de Tony. Tomo el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y succiono. Entonces pudo sentir claramente debajo de si, como la erección de Tony crecía. Deseo estar en otro lugar mas cómodo, con mas espacio para poder arrodillarse ante su mentor, sacar su polla de sus pantalones y chuparla, moría por probar su sabor, porque Tony lo tomara del cabello y lo hiciera tragar mas profundo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a restregar su propia erección contra la de Tony. No era la posición mas cómoda pero estaba desesperado por alguna clase de alivio.

-Me estas poniendo muy difícil no follarte, Peter -.Su voz era ronca, era como si le costara trabajo hablar.

-Entonces hágalo -.Quería sonar seguro, confiado, como si tuviera el control de la situación. Pero su voz sonada débil, a medio camino de un ruego y un gemido.

-Esto no esta bien -. Tony negó. Esta vez lo empujo a un lado. Peter era mucho mas fuerte pero dejo que lo sentara en el asiento del copiloto. Quedo en una posición extraña con la espalda pegada a la puerta y las piernas abiertas y extendidas hacia Tony. El mayor parecía realmente perturbado mientras observaba el cuerpo de Peter.

-Solo será esta vez ¿de acuerdo? Y solo porque no puedo dejar que camines por ahí así de duro. Quítate el traje -.Peter a penas podía creerlo. Los nervios lo paralizaron ¿hasta donde llegarían? Solo podía observar al señor Stark -.Bueno, si no quieres entonces...

Peter por fin pudo coordinar sus movimientos y salir de su estupefacción, torpemente termino de sacarse el traje junto a la ropa interior. Instintivamente intento cubrirse pero Tony le aparto las manos. -Déjame verte. -Peter enrojeció hasta las orejas pero retiro sus manos.

-Eso, buen chico -.Tony se inclino sobre el y reclamo sus labios. Trato de ser suave al inicio, jugar con Peter. Pero poco a poco se convirtió en un beso demandante, Peter gimió dentro del beso y Tony metió su lengua a la cálida boca del chico, tomo el control de manera natural, Peter se dejaba dominar tan fácil. Tony mordió con rudeza su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que su mano envolvía la pulsante erección de Peter, eran sensaciones demasiado nuevas para el menor, ser tocado de una forma tan intima por alguien mas era algo desconcertante, pero Tony lo tocaba con la experiencia que solo dan los años. Peter no tardo en venirse y si Tony no lo hubiera esta besando, acallando su grito de puro placer, cualquiera en la calle habría oído a Parker gritar el nombre de su mentor.

Tony llevo su mano manchada con semen a la boca de Peter.

-Chupalos -.ordeno. Peter aun estaba tratando de calmar su respiración pero obediente separo sus labios y Tony metió sus dedos en la cálida boca. Peter envolvió su lengua en ellos y probó el amargo sabor de su propia semilla. No era agradable, pero podría soportarlo. Cerro los ojos y gimió, deseando provocar mas a Tony. El hombre de hierro llevo su mano libre a su entrepierta y apretó fuerte.

-Señor, Stark, yo puedo...-.Peter no sabia ni que estaba sugiriendo pero quería complacerlo. Devolverle un poco del placer que le había dado.

-No -.Seco y rotundo. Busco un pañuelo en su traje y se limpio la mano sobre la que Peter se había venido. -Dije que solo sería esto. Y aun debes devolver él traje.

Al final termino poniéndose el pijama y camino las calles que faltaban a su casa.

Volviendo al presente, Peter sonreía frente al espejo pensando en la primera vez que el señor Stark lo había llamado estando ebrio y como torpemente Peter intento seducirlo, el mismo fue el mas sorprendido de que funcionara. Pero ahora las cosas eran extrañas entre ellos y aunque llevaran meses teniendo sexo, no habían hablado de lo sucedido. Peter casi temía sacar el tema a colación.

Opto por no usar la parte superior del pijama y bajo descalzo al taller. Se quedo parado en la puerta mirando a Tony trabajar. Quizá ese seria el día en que por fin pondrían las cosas en claro. Ni siquiera sabia como empezar esa conversación. Joder.


	3. Parte 3

Quizá fueran los nervios, quizá un mal presentimiento. Múltiples dudas bailaban en la mente de Parker. Cuando por fin reunió el valor para atravesar la puerta, fue directo a la pequeña cafetera en un rincón alejado del taller, solo por hacer algo le preparo el café al señor Stark.

Peter jamás pensó que se encontraría en esta clase de situación.

"¿Qué somos?"

Era una interrogante que lo mantenía despierto por las noches (a demás de su trabajo como hombre araña, claro) y que no podía dejar de sonar estúpida incluso para si mismo. Nunca pensó que seria importante definir algo así, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar de esto con el señor Stark y saber que Peter significaba algo mas para el genio. Queria dejar de sentirse como el remplazo de un mejor hombre.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, fue donde Stark y le tendió una taza humeante. Tony llevaba un rato trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

A Peter le gustaba verlo trabajar, la expresión de concentración en su rostro era encantadora, la forma en que su mirada se iluminaba cuando daba con la solución de un problema hacia que Peter sonriera y lo mirara como si fuese lo único en el mundo.

A veces, cuando Tony bebía le decía como había hecho de su vida algo mucho mejor, como le hacia feliz el tiempo que compartían. Peter entendía ese sentimiento mejor de lo que el señor Stark pensaba, a pesar de la constante incertidumbre que su relación le provocaba, ese hombre mayor con su pasado doloroso y un corazón roto, hacia que todo pareciera mejor.

No, no podía ser solo sexo. No cuando Tony le decía esas cosas. Alimentar sus ilusiones con palabras bonitas para luego deshacerse de él no era algo que Tony haría. La esperanza se extendió en su pecho, rogaba no equivocarse.

Peter tomo un respiro profundo.

"Aquí vamos"

—Sabe, Señor Stark, hace un rato estaba pensando en cuando, ya sabe, la primera vez que nos besamos. Cuando estábamos en su auto y me pidió el traje de regreso, eso fue un poco rudo de su parte, por cierto. Pero bueno, entendí la lección o eso creo. Ya no he hecho algo tan estúpido como esa vez y…—.¿alguna vez podía hablar sin desviarse completamente del tema? Peter lo dudaba. Eran los nervios, si, eso debía ser.

—Me estas dando jaqueca, niño —.Afortunadamente Tony lo interrumpió. Dejo las piezas en las que trabajaba sobre la mesa y puso toda su atención en Peter, que ahora mas rojo que un tomate miraba fijo a sus pies —.Ve al punto.

—¿Qué so…?Es que yo quiero, quiero saber…algo —.Tony se levanto de su silla y se acercó a Peter, puso un dedo bajo su mentón para hacerlo alzar su rostro y poder mirar a esos profundos ojos marrones.

—Solo dilo.

—Nosotros, ¿tenemos una…tenemos algo? —.hablaba tan rápido que a Tony le costo trabajo entender. Cuando proceso las palabras de Peter, retrocedió un paso.

—Se mas claro, Parker—. Peter no pudo evitar desilusionarse cuando Tony se alejo. Quizá estaba equivocado. Esto era un error, pero ya no podía retroceder. Tomo aire y se armo de valor una vez mas.

—¿Somos pareja?.

Tony hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. Joder, esto no pintaba bien.

—Tienes 17, Peter. Si vas a tener "pareja" debería ser alguien de tu edad. No un hombre de 47.

Peter lo miro entre confuso y molesto. Tenia que estar bromeando.

—¿ah, si? ¿Entonces porque me sigue pidiendo que venga por las noches? Por mas que se esfuerce en fingir que nada pasa, se que recuerda tan bien como yo cada una de las veces que ha estado sobre mi, dentro de mí —.Peter se sentía tan malditamente harto de fingir. En su tono de voz se vislumbraba toda la frustración de meses.

—Quiero que entiendas algo, nosotros —.hizo un ademán señalando el espacio que los separaba —.simplemente no podemos ser, Peter.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué? —.La mirada herida en esos ojos de cachorro hacia que Tony se sintiera el ser mas miserable sobre el planeta.

—Tu significas mucho para mi, Parker. No tienes idea de cuanto. Pero lo que hice no estuvo bien, se que me aproveche de ti y luego no supe como parar —.Tony suspiro pesadamente —.Pero no podemos ser una "pareja", entiendelo. Te arruinare si te quedas conmigo, como lo he hecho con todo. Mereces mas que eso, mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

—No hay nadie mejor que usted, señor Stark —.Cuando Peter lo miraba con adoración como ahora, Tony solo pensaba en la basura que era ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a el? —.Por favor…

Peter avanzo el paso que Tony había retrocedido y tomo el rostro del genio entre sus manos con gentileza, seguía siendo mas bajo pero Tony estaba seguro que eso cambiaría en pocos años. Cerro la distancia que los separaba y sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce. Era la primera vez que tenían este tipo de contacto, sin deseo sexual de por medio, solo un ligero roce, algo tierno que reconfortaba a ambos. Tony fue quien se alejo primero aun con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza.

—Vete, Parker.

—Pero…

—Solo hazlo —. La expresión de Peter se endureció. Tony pensó que hasta se veia mayor estando enojado.

Peter obedeció y se dio la vuelta sin protestar mas. No miro atrás, mantuvo toda la dignidad que pudo mientras se iba sin hacer ruido.

Tony no creía que alguna vez se hubiera sentido mas solo. Pero tenia que hacer lo mejor para Peter, el podía aguantar cualquier cosa por ese niño, incluso estar sin su compañía aunque esto lo destruyera poco a poco. Se culpaba por no encontrar el valor necesario para detenerse antes, jamás pensó llegar tan lejos con el, jamás quiso romperle el corazón.

Todo lo que quería hacer era cuidar de ese despistado chiquillo que se metía en problemas demasiado grandes para el, pero había terminado haciéndole daño. Tony Stark no era bueno para nadie, arruinaba cada relación en la que había intentado dar lo mejor de si. No quería eso para Peter. Alejarlo era lo mejor. El problema ahora era mantenerse lejos de la única persona que lo hacia sentir bien. El alcohol era su mejor opción, otra vez.


	4. Parte 4

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que le había pedido a Peter que se fuera, después de compartir el beso mas casto y a la vez mas íntimo de toda su vida. El chico no lo había buscado y Tony había dado todo de si para no llamarlo.

Pero no podía evitar ese instinto sobre protector que Peter inspiraba en el, le pidió a Happy que vigilara sus movimientos y él mismo pasaba horas viéndolo a través del protocolo "monitor de bebe", ni siquiera le conto a Peter que estaba habilitado de nuevo.

Cuando los vídeos no fueron suficiente empezó a seguirlo al salir de la escuela. Tony se daba asco el mismo, se supone que lo había alejado por una buena razón y ahí estaba siguiéndolo como un maldito enfermo. Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía imaginar lo que seria su vida sin Peter, no podía dejarlo ir, no estaba listo.

Así que ahora, estacionado en un pequeño callejón frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Peter, Tony aguardaba por verlo llegar a su hogar.

Puntualmente Peter apareció frente a el sin prestarle atención, cuando llego a la puerta del edificio se paro en seco y salió corriendo por un costado. Tony supuso que se trataría de un asunto del hombre araña, quizá alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Se debatía entre ir a cerciorarse de que el chico estuviera bien (que seguramente así sería) o mantenerse oculto y que Peter no supiera que lo seguía como un acosador.

Antes de tomar una decisión, algo cayo sobre el techo de su auto, no era muy pesado, el ruido había sido mínimo.

-¿Viernes?

-Es Peter, señor.

Mierda.

Se coloco sus lujosos lentes obscuros y todavía se dio tiempo de calmar sus nervios antes de salir del auto.

-Aterrizar así sobre el auto de alguien no es muy educado. -Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al observar a Peter de pie con su traje de hombre araña sobre su auto.

-Seguirme todos los días tampoco lo es.

Tony le resto importancia al encogerse de hombros. -Me aseguro de que no te lastimes, nada mas.

-Un poco irónico, ¿no cree, señor Stark?

Tony rodó los ojos y tan solo ese pequeño gesto del mayor, hizo que Peter sonriera ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba espiar?-.Con un salto perfectamente ágil y equilibrado, cayo de pie frente Stark.

-El tiempo necesario para asegurarme de que llegaras a casa en una pieza.

-¿De verdad? El otro día me pareció verlo aquí afuera por un par de horas.

Bien, lo había atrapado. ¿Qué se hacia en estas situaciones incomodas?

-Vamos adentro, May no llegara en un rato. -Peter le lanzo las llaves de la puerta principal. Al notar la mirada confundida de Tony agrego:- Entrare por la ventana. No puedo ir por la puerta vestido así.

Tony asintió y se puso en camino. Visitar la casa de Peter siempre le traía un sentimiento extraño, no es que viviera mal pero Tony podía darle mucho mas, quería hacerlo. Pero sabia que el chico no aceptaría algo así, tenia su orgullo. Cuando entro se encamino al cuarto de Peter, entro sin llamar antes y encontró al mas joven sacándose el traje. Peter a penas y se inmutó. No tenia caso fingir pudor ahora. Ambos se habían visto desnudos mas veces de las que podían contar. Ya daba igual, Tony se dedico a mirar el cuerpo de Peter con descaro, cuando Peter quedo solo con su apretada ropa interior miro a Tony a los ojos y llevo sus manos al elástico superior, hizo ademán de bajarlos. Tony trago duro cuando la única prenda que le quedaba se deslizo hasta la mitad y pudo ver las caderas desnudas. Joder, esto era intencional. La entrepierna de Tony reacciono en contra de su voluntad. Peter se mordió el labio y le sonrió divertido, entonces se acomodo la ropa, se termino de vestir y salió de habitación hacia la sala. Tony lo siguió medio segundo después. Peter solía ser torpe para seducir, lo había sido la primera vez y a Tony le pareció adorable, pero hace un momento se había comportado premeditadamente provocativo. Tal vez no estaba tan molesto después de todo, quizás había entendido las razones del mayor.

-¿limonada? .- Peter estaba moviéndose por la cocina, preparando un almuerzo rápido y acomodándolo sobre la barra de la cocina.

Tony se sentó y lo miro trabajar por un rato. Aunque el chico ya no estuviera molesto, eso no cambian nada. Su situación seguía en lo mismo, el era un adulto corrompiendo a un niño. No importaba que Peter fuese mucho mas maduro que cualquiera a su edad, ni la carga que llevaba sobre su hombros, ni su inteligencia sobresaliente. A fin de cuentas, el maldito problema era su edad, su inexperiencia y el mismo Tony con su largo historial de relaciones poco estables que terminaban en desastre.

Peter puso un plato con un sándwich y papas fritas frente a el. Tony estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y la acción lo sobresalto.

-No se cocinar muy bien.- Peter se disculpo con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo es que este chico siempre es tan amable? Tony jamás lo había visto molesto antes, su gentileza siempre prevalecía, era educado a un grado que desesperaba a Tony. Una parte de su mente le dijo que eso lo haría buena pareja para el, alguien paciente que lo escucharía y entendería cuando se comportará como un bastardo egoísta. Se regaño a si mismo. Tenia que entrarle en la cabeza que Peter están prohibido.

En silencio empezaron a comer, era algo sencillo pero le gustaba la idea de que el chico cocinara para el. Durante todo el rato Tony lo observaba y se debatía entre lo que realmente quería y lo que era correcto.

Cuando Peter termino lo miro seriamente. Tony tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Señor Stark, ¿va a decirme por que me espía?

Tony no dijo nada, se concentro en su comida e ignoro a Peter. El chico solo entrecerro los ojos.

-Bien, entonces yo hablare. -Peter tomo aire y un sonrojo adorable le cubrió las mejillas.- no puedo estar seguro, pero creo que se arrepiente, solo que no se si de haberme echado o de todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Como esta aquí, diría que la primera.

Tony dejo lo que quedaba de su sándwich sobre el plato y se concentró en Peter. ¿le iba a romper el corazón dos veces? Era un imbécil, no debió seguirlo.

-No me arrepiento. -hizo una mueca.- Tendría que, de verdad tendría que pero fue…tal vez no fue perfecto, yo fui un idiota pero eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

La enorme sonrisa de Peter y sus ojos llenos de esperanza fueron como una patada para Tony. No quería darle esperanzas de nuevo, no sabia que estaba haciendo. Quería dejar de herir a Peter pero solo se hundía mas, no quería mentir, no a él que siempre era tan transparente.

-Pero aun eres 30 años mas joven e ingenuo. Nada ha cambiado, me aproveche de ti y lo lamento.

-Señor, Stark…

-Peteeeer, ven aquí. -La voz de May acabo con la atmosfera intima entre ellos.

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde. -Le grito desde donde estaba. Peter se disculpo con Tony silenciosamente y fue donde su tía.

-ugh, mi cita fue un desastre.

May aparecio con un monton de bolsas de compras, Peter se apresuro a ayudarla y le informo sobre la presncia de Tony.

Después de los saludos de rigor, Peter los excuso diciendo que Tony tenia que tratar asuntos con el y que estarían en su habitación.

Si a May le pareció extraño no lo demostró.

Tony debió negarse e irse, eso habría sido lo mejor, lo correcto. Pero como siempre Tony Stark nunca hacia lo que debería.

Lamento la demora.

Lo he cortado aqui porque si no me quedaria con capitulo de 2000 palabras y trato de que queden en 1000 o 1100.

Espero que les guste, tratare de no tardar tanto para el siguiente.


	5. Parte 5

Un click. Peter había cerrado la puerta con seguro detrás de si. Tony trato de no hacerse ideas extrañas con solo esa pequeña acción. Podía llenar su pequeño corazón metálico con esperanzas vanas pero ese no era su estilo. Aunque no lo pareciera el era un adulto y por fin se comportaría como uno. Pepper estaría orgullosa.

Cuando entro tuvo claro algo, tenia que alejarse de la cama. Se dirigió al escritorio y se recargo sobre el, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y puso su atención en Peter. La sonrisa traviesa en los labios del menor le dio un mal presentimiento. Trato de ser rápido pero antes de que pudiera ir a abrir la puerta, Peter ya había utilizado sus disparadores, dejando sus manos a sus costados fijas en el borde del escritorio.

-Esto se vuelve mas odioso con el tiempo.- trato de aparentar calma. No podía dejar ver lo nervioso que esto lo ponía.- Quitame esto, niño.

-Se las quitare.- A Tony comenzaba a exasperarlo la actitud de Peter. Tanta confianza no era algo propio del niño. – En una hora, quizá dos.

-Gritare.- amenazo Tony. – tu tía entrara por esa puerta y ¿Cómo le vas a explicar esto?

Peter pareció titubear por unos segundos. Aun era bastante inseguro en el fondo y el numerito se le estaba cayendo. O eso pensó Tony pero no considero que el chico era decidido y muy obstinado. Recobro su sonrisa momentos después y lentamente se acerco al mayor. Le deslizo el costoso saco por los hombros, el cual quedo arrugado en torno a sus muñecas. Tomo su corbata y jugo con ella un poco antes de acercar sus labios al oído del genio.

-Grite, lo reto. -Peter tomo el lóbulo de la oreja de Tony entre sus labios y succiono, después beso él hueco detrás de su oreja.- No terminara bien para usted, señor Stark.

Maldición. El mocoso tenia razón, no podría librarse de esto sin verse como un pedófilo, porque no importaba en que situación los encontraran, el seguía siendo el mayor. Cualquiera pensaría que el se aprovecho del pobre niño. Lo que en el fondo era cierto, pero estaba tratando de enmendar sus errores.

Y Peter no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Peter estaba deshaciendo los botones de su camisa de seda mientras besaba su mandíbula. Tony sé sentía indefenso, estaba inmovilizado y vulnerable con un adolescente hormonal dominándolo. Y se estaba poniendo duro. Joder. Cuando su pecho estuvo descubierto, Peter beso la cicatriz que su reactor arc había dejado y con sus dedos apretó sus pezones.

Tony no lo pudo evitar, gimió alto y Peter lo reprendió mordiendo fuerte.

-¿Necesita otra telaraña en la boca? .-Tony negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. -Silencio.

Tony se mordió la lengua y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Peter atormento un poco mas sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y entonces paso al cierre de su pantalón.

-Peter, no. -Tony trato de ordenar su mente, pero su cuerpo estaba caliente y necesitado, empujaba las caderas hacia el chico, quería mas contacto.

Peter termino de retirar el cinturón y bajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. La pulsante erección de Tony quedó a la altura de sus ojos, se lamió los labios con hambre.

-Mirame. -Ordeno con la voz ronca. Lentamente Tony obedeció. Peter le regalo una sonrisa coqueta antes de inclinarse y restregar la erección del mayor contra su mejilla.

Joder.

A Tony casi se le escapa un gemido. Ver a Peter tan sumiso, tan entregado y dispuesto hacia que algo en Stark se volviera mas salvaje, activaba sus instintos primarios. Quería dominar al jodido chico.

Peter no avanzó mas que eso, solo frotaba lentamente su rostro contra él miembro de Tony. El mayor se volvía loco. Cuando sus labios suaves y húmedos se rozaban con su erección, su cerebro hacia corto circuito.

-Pet-Peter. – Tony tenia que esforzarse por mantener su voz en susurros. -Por favor.

Toda su resolución ya se había ido al carajo. Peter era demasiado tentador y ya no se sentía capaz de resistirse. No era solo lo físico, había algo en Peter que lo hacia especial. Era todo lo contrario a el pero al mismo tiempo la única persona que podría entenderlo. Iba a arruinar al chico, lo sabia muy bien. Pero ya había intentado alejarse y fracaso patéticamente.

Peter deslizo su lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Si Tony tuviera sus manos libres, lo obligaría a ir mas rápido.

-Peter, me rindo. Por favor.-De alguna forma los dos sabían que no solo estaba consintiendo el acto, Tony quería expresar mas que eso. Se rendía a Peter, a lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Quizá Tony no sintiera amor aun, era demasiado pronto, pero no podía negar que Peter despertaba en el un sentimiento diferente, algo que lo hacia preocuparse por el a cada momento. Aceptaría las consecuencias si era necesario, nada de eso importaba ya.

Peter paro por un momento, dio un suspiro satisfecho y antes de seguir con su labor, le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que Tony creyó no haber visto nada tan hermoso antes. Entonces hizo lo que ambos deseaban y se metió el miembro de Stark hasta la garganta. Peter se había vuelto tan bueno en esto que hacia que Tony temblara de placer, y tuviera que morderse los labios para no gritar. Después de unos minutos el mayor no creía aguantar mucho mas, estaba a punto de correrse. Peter se sacó el miembro de su boca y se levanto.

Tony lo miro mal pero Peter dejo salir una pequeña risa y se acerco a besar al mayor. Tony le correspondió ansioso.

-Aun falta lo mejor.- Peter parecía un niño que estaba por realizar una travesura. De uno de los cajones del escritorio saco un pequeño frasco de lubricante.

Tony trago duro.

-Peter, hace demasiado que no hago esto…

-Entonces estará muy apretado.

Tony quería reprenderlo por el vulgar comentario pero Peter no le dio tiempo. Vertió una generosa cantidad en sus dedos, separo los muslos de Tony con ambas manos y luego dirigió sus dedos empapados en lubricante a la entrada del mayor. Resistirse habría sido inútil, sus manos seguían inmovilizadas a los lados del escritorio y Peter era mucho mas fuerte. Y Tony reconocía, que en realidad no quería alejarse. Dejaría que Peter hiciera lo que quisiera con el.

Peter movía sus dedos con gentileza dentro de el, estaba atento a sus expresiones para asegurarse de que no sintiera dolor. El sonrojo en el rostro del mayor era notable, hacia mucho que no se sentía así de vulnerable. Cuando Peter rozo su próstata, un grito escapo de los labios de Tony. Peter lo beso con rudeza y le mordió el labio mientras martirizaba ese punto dulce dentro de el.

-Silencio.- repitió mientras frotaba en su miembro una gran cantidad de lubricante.

Paso sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Tony y las levanto de una forma que el trasero del mayor quedo al aire, luego, lentamente frotó su erección contra la tersa piel hasta dar con su entrada. Se fue metiendo lentamente, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la invasión. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro se inclino para besar los párpados de Tony, que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Dime si necesitas que pare.

-No soy virgen, Parker.- Tony bufo. Peter se salió para volver a hundirse con ímpetu. Auch. Para tener 17 Peter tenia un tamaño considerable. – Vale, vale. Te diré si es demasiado.

Peter lo beso. Un beso dulce a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban y siguió besándolo mientras movía sus caderas y lo penetraba cada vez mas rápido. A Tony le faltaba el aire. Para ser su primera vez arriba, Peter lo hacia muy bien, tocaba su prostata casi con cada estocada pero se notaba en su cara su necesidad de llegar al orgasmo, estaba conteniéndose.

-Mas, Parker. Mas rápido. – Tony trato de hablar en el tono mas bajo. No olvidaba a la tía de Peter en la habitación de junto.

Peter lo complació.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas. Tony puso los ojos en blanco y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, Peter ataco su cuello, las marcas serian notables mañana. Peter ya no podía pensar, su miembro estaba deliciosamente atrapado en el cálido interior de Stark, el nunca pensó que se sentiría así de intenso. Se estaba moviendo por puro instinto. Cuando el orgasmo llego mordió mas fuerte la clavícula de Tony y se vino largamente en su interior. Tony lo siguió segundos después manchandolos a los dos en el pecho. Se sentía jodidamente sucio, había semen por todas partes.

Lentamente Peter bajo sus piernas y abrazo a Stark como si su vida dependiera de eso.


	6. Parte 6

Tony acariciaba el suave cabello de Peter con sus dedos, escuchar su respiración acompasada y lenta era relajante, le traía una paz que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Era una verdadera pena tener que despertarlo pero ya llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados en la habitación del chico, después de una fantástica sesión de sexo Peter había insistido en acostarse un momento. Momento que se convirtió en al menos una hora, Tony no podía saberlo cuando despertó ya estaba obscuro afuera.

Estaba casi seguro de que May lo esperaba afuera con la policía o un cuchillo, no tenia idea de cual era peor. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que no había entrado es porque no quería verlos desnudos uno arriba del otro, era imposible que no los hubiera escuchado.

-Pet, hey tienes que despertar -.Tony trato de moverlo con delicadeza -. Es tarde, vamos, niño.

Lentamente Peter se desperezo, se tallo los ojos y le sonrió, era la clase de sonrisa que puede iluminar todo tu maldito día. Se veía tan inocente, tan joven e ingenuo que fue como una patada para Tony, ¿que carajo había hecho? Si, habían follado antes, pero jamas le habia dado ilusiones de otra cosa, ahora estaba hundido hasta el cuello en Parker. No había forma de redimirse sin romperlos a ambos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron decentemente vestidos se pararon frente a la puerta y como si estuvieran sincronizados suspiraron. Tony se armo de valor y abrió la puerta.

Silencio. Silencio solo cortado por la estática que venía de la televisión en la sala de estar. Avanzaron con cautela, Tony aun creía que May podía saltarle con un cuchillo o algo peor.

En el sillón frente a la televisión estaba la tía de Peter completamente dormida, en una posición incomoda, aun con la ropa con la que había llegado y la comida sin tocar en el plato.

Peter le hizo señas para que lo siguiera afuera. Una vez en el pasillo cerro con cuidado la puerta detrás de el. Soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-A veces esta tan cansada que duerme en donde sea -.Tony podía ver en Peter como el estrés se iba, seguro el habia estado igual de preocupado.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte, la próxima vez...

-¿Esta diciendo que habrá una próxima vez, señor Stark? -.La mirada coqueta en los ojos de Peter no tardo en aparecer, mezclada con la esperanza. Tony observo ambos lados del pasillo antes de acercarse al chico, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos se inclino sobre, tan cerca que podia sentir los cambios en su respiración.

-Si te portas bien, Parker-. Murmuro sobre sus labios.

-Yo siempre me porto bien, señor Stark. -Los ojos de Peter seguían cada movimiento de los labios de Tony.

-Eso lo decidire yo, mocoso -. Tony termino de avanzar la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios en un roce lento. No tenia intenciones de ir mas lejos estando en un lugar tan publico. Pero Peter se presiono contra su cuerpo y profundizo el beso irrumpiendo en su boca de forma agresiva para jugar con su lengua. Hace unas horas había probado la faceta dominante de Peter y le encanto, ahora no se sentía capaz de renunciar a eso, el sentimiento de ser dominado por un chico de apariencia tan frágil.

Tony lo empujo contra la pared y unió tanto como pudo sus cuerpos. La temperatura de ambos estaba subiendo y cuando sintió a Peter restregar su erección contra su pierna pensó que iba a follarselo ahí mismo.

Pero de nuevo, la voz de May los interrumpió. Ambos se congelaron en el acto, ella estaba llamando a Peter desde el interior del departamento. Peter le indico a Tony que se fuera mientras contestaba. Con un último beso rápido el mayor se fue camino a su auto mientas el otro entraba al departamento con una sonrisa.

Horas mas tarde cuando Peter estaba a punto de dormir, tomo su celular y le envió al señor Stark un pequeño vídeo de el mandando un beso. Era ridículo, si, pero no podia con todos esos sentimientos en su pecho. En muchos tiempo no se había sentido así de feliz, no quería contenerse e ir mas lento ¿de que le serviría? Quería vivir todo esto como el fantástico sueño hecho realidad que era.

Unos minutos después obtuvo como respuesta un vídeo similar. Casi beso la pantalla pero pensó que eso sería demasiado raro. Repitió el vídeo una y otra vez hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Demonios, esta vez si me tarde, cuanto lo siento. Espero su ya no me vuelva a pasar. Muchisimas gracias por leer.


	7. Parte 7

Peter ni siquiera sabia de que modelo se trataba. Solo sabia que el auto aparcado frente a su escuela era elegante y seguramente costos. En definitiva no del tipo que ves todos los días. Tenia sus sospechas pero las ventanas estaban polarizadas y no podia ver quien estaba dentro. Cuando su celular empezó a vibrar y en la pantalla apareció "daddy" supo que se trataba de el. Hizo una nota mental de cambiar el nombre de contacto en cuanto pudiera. Quizá era demasiado delator.

Miro a sus amigos y les dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-De nuevo te iras, ¿no, Peter? -. MJ lo observaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa que decía "eres demasiado obvio" -.No hay problema. Tengo tarea que hacer.

-Ah, claro. Ve, amigo -.Ned le dio lo que el pensaba un guiño discreto. Peter quiso rodar los ojos.

Sus amigos no sabían nada aun de la relación clandestina que mantenía con Stark, nadie lo sabia. Pero Ned creía que se iba a hacer cosas de súper héroes y Michelle, bueno era Michelle, demasiado intuitiva, sabia que pasaba algo. Peter no creía que supiera exactamente que.

-Lo compensare, lo prometo -.Cuando Peter se estaba dando la vuelta, la chica lo tomo de manga para jalarlo hacia si y con la mano libre le bajo un poco el cuello de la camisa, exponiendo una marca en la piel del chico.

Peter tardo dos segundos en recordar porque nadie debería ver ese pedazo de piel en especifico. Se aparto bruscamente y sin mediar palabra se alejo en dirección al auto. Michelle trato de ver quien conducía pero las ventanas no dejaban ver nada del interior y Peter se subió directo por el lado del copiloto, en el ángulo en que se encontraban no pudo ver nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.Ned no parecía entender el comportamiento tan raro de sus amigos.

-Creo que Peter puede estar metiéndose en problemas. No es que me importe pero…algo anda mal.

Peter se dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto. No entro con su caracteristica sonrisa boba de siempre, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y estaba haciendo un adorable puchero. Tony lo miro con una ceja alzada esperando a que el menor dijera algo.

Peter suspiro ligeramente frustrado y al fin lo miro.

-MJ, sospecha algo -. Fue todo lo que dijo

-¿Y que? Peter, esto en algún momento va a saberse, nunca creí que podíamos mantenerlo en secreto por siempre-. Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿ah? Sabe que habrían consecuencias...

-Si, si.- Tony lo interrumpió -.Solo espero que se descubra cuando seas mayor de edad.

Peter fruncido el ceño realmente preocupado, el no podia aparentar la calma de Tony. Llevaban cerca de un mes teniendo una relación como tal, los meses anteriores donde solo habia sido sexo habían quedado en el pasado. El riesgo a ser descubiertos había aumentado, ahora no solo se escabullía por las noches para pasar una horas juntos, desde hace un mes buscaban cualquier momento para estar juntos. Todo era diferente de muchas maneras. A Tony le gustaba recogerlo de la escuela e ir a algún lado con poca gente a veces o ir a la torre Stark y pasar el dia haciendo cualquier cosa.

Peter debía de estar feliz por todo esto, pero tambien tenia miedo. No temía por el, sino por Tony. Jamas considero las consecuencias al empezar todo esto, no se arrepentía, jamas podría, pero le preocupaba lo que podría pasar.

Tenia que calmarse. Solo tenian que ser mas cuidadosos.Y Michelle no diría nada aunque lo supiera. Tenia que confiar en sus amigos.

Se sacudió todas esas idea negativas de la cabeza.

-Todo estara bien -. Tony tomo su mano y busco su mirada. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron todo desapareció para Peter.

Estaba jodido. Lo estuvo desde el principio.

Peter nunca creyó sentir algo así de fuerte por nadie. Pero este hombre podía calmarlo tan rápido, podía desesperarlo, podia hacerlo sentir cosas tan indescriptibles.

No lo entendía.

Peter se abalanzó sobre el y busco sus labios en un beso. ¿Lo mejor de estar en una relación? podia besarlo cada vez que se le antojara, lo que era practicamente todo el día.

Iba a subirse a sus piernas pero Tony se lo impidió.

-En casa -. Tony lo dijo en ese tono ronco que ponia a Peter a temblar.

Peter se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento. Cuando llegaran a la torre tendrían varias horas para jugar y estaba ansioso por empezar.

Era un juego. Un juego delicioso que ponía a Peter tan duró que rogaba por mas.

-Di...diez! Oh, joder -. Tony le acaricio la enrojecida piel y poco después le dejo caer otro azote.

-Once! -.Peter estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Tony a penas contenía su fuerza y el trasero le escocía. El ultimo azote llego rapido, antes de que Peter tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. -Docee!

Tony le acaricio la mallugada piel con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba su polla de los pantalones. Peter estaba en 4 sobre la cama y se veía jodidamente tentador así. El mayor se puso frente al rostro de Peter y le acaricio el labio inferior distraidamente.

-¿Lo quieres? -Tony tenia ese tono especial, ese que solo usaba cuando se enrollaban en la cama. Peter se atrevió a alzar la mirada encontrándose con los ojos obscurecidos del mayor. Tony lo miraba como si pudiera devorarlo. Peter asintió lentamente.

-Pidelo.

-Por favor .- Peter trato de atrapar con sus labios la hinchada erección frente a el pero Tony lo tomo del cabello y lo hizo retroceder.

-Hazlo apropiadamente -.

Peter le sonrió, esa pequeña sonrisa cínica que no te esperarias de alguien que luce tan inocente.

-Por favor, Daddy. Quiero mi premio .- Peter abrió la boca y lentamente se acerco hasta que pudo sentir la aterciopelada piel de la cabeza en sus labios. La sensación lo hizo gemir.

Tony se afianzo del cabello de Peter y lo hizo tragar mas. Demasiado profundo, demasiado rápido. El ritmo que marcaba el mayor era brutal. Peter a penas podía respirar pero no quería detenerse.

El sexo era una de las cosas que había cambiado entre ellos. Tony ya no necesitaba beber para adormecerse, ahora lo hacian siempre que se les antojaba. Lo que les permitio probar cosas nuevas. Y cuando un Peter sonrojado hasta las orejas le habia pedido a Tony que fuera "un poco mas rudo", el menor descubrió que disfrutaba enormemente cuando Tony lo tomaba despues de dejarle el trasero rojo y adolorido.

Peter gemía al rededor del miembro de Tony y el mayor considero venirse sobre el rostro de su amante. No lo habian hecho hasta ahora e imaginar a Peter cubierto de su semen hizo que su miembro se endureciera aun mas.

Tony alejo su miembro de la pequeña boca del menor y se puso de rodillas atrás de el. Se inclino para dejar un pequeño beso en la piel maltratada. Peter estaba descaradamente abierto para el, lo habia preparado antes porque después de las nalgadas no tendría la paciencia para hacerlo.

Tony tomo firmemente las esbeltas caderas de Peter y de una estocada se hundió en el hasta el fondo. Escucho el grito de sorpresa/dolor de Peter pero no le importo. No dejo que se acostumbrara. Empezó un vaivén rápido y rudo, no queria ni podía contenerse, estaba deliciosamente apretado y el calor lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Da...Daddy! Oh, mierda, m...me voy a venir -.Peter sollozaba, Tony sintió su cuerpo entero temblar y a su miembro ser duramente apretado.

-Si, Peter agh, correte para Daddy -.Tony no podría soportarlo mas, su orgasmo se acercaba tan rápido, cerro los ojos y con unas profundas estocadas se vacio copiosamente dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Peter. Entonces sintió el orgasmo de Peter, su interior se contrajo tanto que el mayor sintió que quería dejarlo seco.

No se movieron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

Tony se dejo caer a la cama dispuesto a dormir y Peter se tendió a su costado, el mayor lo atrajo en un abrazo apretado.

-No puedo quedarme. May regresara temprano

-En un rato mas te llevo -. Tony ya tenia los ojos cerrados. Peter rodó los ojos, sabia que Tony se quedaria dormido y el regresaría solo. No le importaba. Se acomodo mejor para sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno y trato de descansar un momento.

Mil gracias por la paciencia. actualizare con mas frecuencia ya que le quedan pocos capitulos al fic


	8. Parte 8

-¿Te vas? -.Peter pregunto realmente sorprendido. Tony lo abrazo por la espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

-Son cuestiones de negocios, Parker. Regresare antes de que lo notes -. Tony se alejó y se desplazo por la cocina para terminar de hacer la cena.

Entre los dos estaban tratando de hacer pasta, algo sencillo que no les deberia de dar problemas pero la verdad no estaba saliendo como lo esperaban. Tony trataba de despegar la masa pegajosa del sartén pero era difícil. Al diablo. Pedirían pizza otra vez.

Suspirando Tony dejo su intento fallido de cena en el lava trastes y le indico a su I.A. que pidiera la pizza. Tomo a Peter de la mano y lo guio a la pequeña salita a un lado de la cocina.

-¿Que pasa? -.Tony puso un dedo debajo del mentón de Peter para hacerlo levantar la vista -. Nunca estas tan callado.

-Es solo que sera un largo tiempo -.Peter se sentía un tonto, no debería estar haciendo de esto la gran cosa.

-Me extrañaras, lo se -.Tony le sonrió -. Hey, ¿por que no me alcanzas cuando terminen las clases?

-¿Hablas en serio? -. Peter lucia entre incrédulo y esperanzado. Tony no entendía como este chico podía transmitir tantas emociones juntas.

-Claro.

De un día para otro, Tony había planeado el viaje, le dijeron a May una mentira similar a la que habían usado para ir a Alemania y le prometieron que Peter estaría de regreso antes de navidad. Ella no hizo demasiadas preguntas. Peter casi se sentía mal de lo mucho que ella confiaba en el.

Para Parker se sintió como una eternidad la espera, pero el término del semestre y todos los trabajos finales y exámenes que eso trajo lo ayudaron a tener la mente ocupada. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba caminando por el aeropuerto de L.A., Tony tenia sus últimos dos compromisos en esa ciudad y luego podrían tomar un par de semanas para recorrer la ciudad y descansar en la playa.

Su teléfono vibro anunciando un mensaje, en la pantalla se leía "Tony: Llego en 15, el trafico es horrible". Peter había cambiado el nombre de contacto con pesar, pero era preferible a que alguien se enterara por un descuido.

Mientras esperaba se dedico a dar vueltas por las tiendas cerca de la salida, su atención fijándose en un puesto de libros y revistas, en la portada de varias revistas aparecía Stark, lo cual era común pero lo que verdaderamente capto su atención fueron las portadas en las que el aparecía junto con el mayor. Ocultarse no era tan sencillo en una ciudad como New York y con un hombre como Stark. Era como si cada paso, cada movimiento fuese notado por alguien.

Los habían fotografiado varias veces ya, todas era casuales e inocentes. Ellos comiendo en algún lugar, en la fila de starbucks, subiendo a un auto o solo caminando por la calle.

Los titulares daban risa, cada uno más escandaloso que el anterior pero todos lejanos a la verdad. En la gran mayoría especulaban sobre la paternidad de Tony, poniéndo a Peter como un hijo bastardó. Incluso había uno en el que se insinuaba una relación secreta,como un capricho para el millonario.

El humor de Peter decayó un poco, le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar May si veía esto. Pero más que nada, de una forma egoísta le preocupaba que Tony los viera y decidiera que era demasiado riesgoso salir con un niño que lo único que podría darle eran problemas.

Cuando unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon en un abrazo inocente, fue consciente de lo distraído que estaba. Volver a sentir su calor y percibir su aroma lo reconfortaba. Se permitió aferrarse a él durante unos segundos antes de alejarse por temor a otra fotografía mal intencionada. Tony se inclinó sobre el para hablarle al oído.

-Joder, Peter. Muero por besarte.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Estaba ansioso por estar a solas con el mayor, casi un mes de abstinencia tenía que ser bien recompensado.

La parte más difícil según Peter, era contenerse de tocarlo en público cuando tocarlo (de muchas formas) era todo lo que quería hacer, todo el maldito tiempo. Para frustración del menor, Tony había elegido un auto descapotable para ir a recogerlo, así que en el trayecto cuidaron mantener los roces al mínimo.

Era un camino largo hasta la reconstruida mansión Stark, la pareja ocupó su tiempo en ponerse al día. Peter le hablo de los proyectos de la escuela, sus amigos, sus salidas como Spider-Man, Tony lo escuchaba atento, de alguna forma la platica del menor lo relajaba, le quitaba todo el peso de las tediosas reuniones a las que había tenido que asistir recientemente.

Incluso lo hacía olvidarse de las más difíciles, las que tuvo en shield con el propósito de traer al equipo de vuelta. Aún no sabía como se lo diría a Peter, temía que el menor lo malinterpretara y creyera que el quería a Steve de vuelta, porque no era así, ¿cierto?. Tony no podía definir como se sentía al saber que pronto vería al rubio de nuevo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Para su buena suerte Peter lo sacó de eso pensamientos. En cuanto llegaron a casa el niño le había saltado en cima y Tony no podría estar más feliz de mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Se besaron casi con desesperación, como si no se hubieran visto en siglos. Las manos de Peter estaban en todos lados, sin inhibición tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance. Se desprendieron de la ropa apresuradamente mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Tony.

En la enorme cama, Tony lo preparaba mientras Peter se retórcia bajo su cuerpo y rogaba por más. El mayor trato de grabar en su memoria cada detalle de la imagen que Peter le regalaba. El adorable sonrojo, el cabello rebelde regado en la almohada, los labios húmedos y entre abiertos y sobre todo, la forma en que Peter se entregaba a él.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo se enterró en Peter moviéndose muy lento, difrutando la cálida sensación de su miembro siendo duramente apretado. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro tomo las esbeltas caderas de Peter en sus manos y comenzo a embestirlo de verdad, ganándose deliciosos gemidos del menor.

En momentos bajaba el ritmo para inclinarse sobre su amante y susurrar en su oído, le decía lo hermoso que era y como lo adoraba. Peter se sonrojaba, aún más y buscaba sus labios.

Cuando sintió esa presión en su vientre bajo que le avisaba la llegada de su clímax, aceleró el ritmo en estocadas erraticas hasta vaciarse en el pequeño cuerpo bajo el. El semen caliente mancho su abdomen cuando Peter terminó entre los dos.

Se abrazó a Peter aún con su respiración desigual. Todo lo que provocaba este niño en el era tan abrumador. Y la idea de perderlo cuando este se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo en el viaje lo atormentaba, no era nada malo, no se había metido con nadie pero algo lo hacia sentir incorrecto. Tal vez el no tener claros sus sentimientos sobre Steve. Ni siquiera sabía como reaccionaria cuando se volvieran a ver.

Lo unico que tenía claro era que no podría estar lejos de Péter.


	9. Parte 9

Se habían quedado en L.A. más tiempo del que tenían planeado, cada vez que Tony trataba de insinuar que deberían volver Peter se metía entre sus piernas y el mayor olvidaba completamente de que estaba hablando. Así retrasaron su vuelo de regreso por varios días, era su avión después de todo, estaría listo cuando el quisiera. Pasaron los días más increíbles paseando por la ciudad, jugando en la playa y teniendo muchísimo sexo por las noches. La parte que más les había gustado a ambos era el poder dormir en los brazos del otro cada noche.

Estaban demasiado felices en su pequeña burbuja, se olvidaron de sus responsabilidades estando juntos. Pero nada dura para siempre, un día antes de navidad tuvieron que partir de vuelta a New York.

Tony llevo a Peter a su departamento esa tarde, dejó un par de regalos para May y se disculpó por el retraso con el que llegaron, ella en realidad no parecía molesta, cuando le invito a tomar un café le contó que estaba viendo a alguien mientras Peter iba a dejar sus maletas a su habitación y le pidió que no se lo dijera al chico, ella aún no sabía como lo tomaría después de lo de su tío Ben. Tony prometió guardar el secreto y le dijo que cada vez que necesitará sacar a Peter del lugar podía pedirle que fuera por el.

Después de que Peter lo acompañará fuera y se besaran intensamente en las obscuras escaleras del edificio, se metió en su auto y se alejó en dirección a la torre. No había podido irse a vivir al complejo con todos esos cuartos vacíos que le recordaban como había fallado al intentar ser el líder, en la torre se sentía mejor y cuando empezó su ilícita relación con Peter se felicitó mentalmente, era bueno tener un lugar con privacidad.

-Ya volví, dulzura -.La dijo Tony a su I.A.-¿Novedades?

-Hay varios mensajes de la señorita Pepper, quiere saber donde pasará noche buena y la agente Romanov se encuentra esperando en la sala.

Mierda.

-Recuérdame modificar los permisos de acceso luego -.Tony activo el reloj en su muñeca y la manopla rodeó su mano -. Necesito que mantengas una armadura lista, por si a caso.

-Como ordene, jefe.

Lo primero que noto al entrar a la sala fue el cambio en la mujer frente a el, seguía siendo igual de atractiva era innegable, pero Tony las prefería pelirrojas. Lo segundo fue que no iba armada, a menos que pudiera esconder algo en ese ajustado vestido, aunque pensandolo bien ella no necesitaba de un arma para hacer daño, ella ya era una especie de arma humana. Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta esperando que ella comenzará.

-¿Qué pasa, Stark? ¿Te comió la lengua el rato? Oh, lo siento, "araña" es más apropiado -la comisura de sus labios se curvo ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de conocer su secreto.

-Mmh, no tengo idea de que hablas-. Sólo por hacer algo se acercó a la mesa y se preparó un trago -.¿qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que eres fugitiva?

-Sólo quiero mostrarte algo, Stark-. Con movimientos lentos abrió en bolso y sacó lo que parecían fotografías. Las arrojó a la mesa entre ellos. Tony las tomo y les dio una mirada rápida, eran unas 7 fotografías todas de Peter y el, fueron tomadas en Los Angeles, en ellas se podía ver al par caminando por la playa a altas horas de la noche tomados de las manos porque creían que nadie podía verlos, que estaban solos. Fue un idiota. En las últimas dos estaban besándose, no era un beso inocente y definitivamente no dejaba lugar a dudas. En el fondo de su mente pensó que se veían realmente bien juntos.

-¿tu las tomaste? -. Esperaba que fuera asi, sería más fácil lidiar con ella que con todo el maldito país juzgandolo. Natasha negó con la cabeza.

-Se las quite a un fotógrafo en Los Angeles. Son las últimas copias, destruí todo lo demás.

-¿Que esperas obtener de esto? -.Tony miraba alternativamente de las fotografías a la mujer frente a el. Ella no hacía nada sin un propósito.

-Digamos que es una oferta de paz, para compensar algunas cosas que hice en el pasado. -Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas -. Esperaba poder volver aquí, ya sabes, cuando todos se reúnan de nuevo.

-¿Es todo? Bien, eres bienvenida al complejo, aunque por ahora sólo están Visión y Rodhey.

-Los demás llegan mañana de Wakanda -. Le soltó la noticia de forma indiferente. Tony se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Creí que tendría más tiempo.

-No se lo has dicho a tu chico, ¿cierto? -.Trató de buscar algún signo de desaprobación en el gesto de las espía, pero no había nada. Hablaba con total tranquilidad del asunto.

\- Sobre Peter…nadie lo sabe, lo preferimos así.

-Te estás metiendo en problemas, Stark. Aunque eso no es novedad -.intuyendo los pensamientos del genio agregó:- A mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

\- Si, bueno. Ojala todos reaccionará de esa manera -.Tony evitaba pensar en todos los problemas que vendrían después, realmente no quería enfrentarlos aún.

-No es mi asunto -.Nat de levantó del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta sin despedirse y sin voltear a verlo-. No me preguntaste por Steve.

-No me interesa tanto como crees -.Entonces se quedó sólo en la habitación.

Fue a darse una ducha rápida y salió de regreso al apartamento de Peter. No sabía que le diría, tampoco era algo tan grave. Pero esa incertidumbre y las dudas sobre lo que sentía lo ponían en una mala situación, la culpa estaba presente en su mente. Aún no sabía si ama a Peter, era obvio que le tenía cariño, se comprendían y el sexo era maravilloso pero ¿amor? ¿Cómo el que había sentido por el capi? No era algo ni remotamente cercano, cuando Steve desapareció de su vida fue como si le arrancarán una parte del pecho y lo abandonará con una herida abierta y sangrante. Había sido más fácil ahogarse en alcohol que aceptar su nueva realidad y la soledad. Entonces apareció la constante presencia de Peter, Peter que era tan dulce un segundo y al siguiente era la encarnación del pecado, que entendía lo que había en su cabeza, le ayudaba a organizar sus ideas y lo hacía reír, se sentía vivo y completo cuando Parker estaba a su alrededor.

Si tenía estas dudas sólo con el recuerdo de Steve, ¿qué pasaría cuando lo tuviera en carne y hueso para atormentarlo? No era justo para Peter.

Cuando estaciono su auto en un callejón junto al edificio estaba ya convencido que el no era otra cosa que un bastardo egoísta y Peter merecía algo mejor, alguien que lo amara sin dudas y sin ataduras.

Entro por la ventana y Peter no se movió a pesar del ruido. Seguro estaba cansado por el viaje, Tony también lo estaba y lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama con el chico y dormir hasta año nuevo. Se quitó los zapatos y movió un poco a Peter para hacerse espacio. El chico gimio en sueños y se giró dándole la espalda a Tony. El mayor aprovechó para pasar su brazo por su cintura y acercarlo más a su pecho.

-¿Señor Stark? -.Peter se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, Tony le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Duerme, es tarde.

-No es que no me guste pero -un largo bostezo lo interrumpió -.¿qué hace aquí?

-Hablaremos cuando amanezca.

-O sea que si vino a hablar de algo -. Peter intento girarse pero Tony lo detuvo.

-Nada que no pueda esperar a mañana, mocoso -.Se pregunto si retrasar la charla sería un acto de cobardía, de todas formas tenía poco tiempo y sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano.

-A primera hora -.Dijo Peter antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

-Hecho -.Tony se apretó contra Peter. Mañana pensaría que carajo hacer.

Notas:

Recibi un comentario (igual que otras escritoras de Starker) que era un cosa pasivo/agresiva tachando esta ship de pedofila e incestuosa.

Solo para aclarar.

Ellos no son padre e hijo.

Por lo anterior, no es incesto.

Es una diferencia de edad grandisima, pero solo eso.


	10. Parte 10

El sol le molestaba en los ojos, debió cerrar la ventana cuando entro anoche. Sintió movimiento sobre el colchón y sin abrir los ojos estiró el brazo en busca de Peter, al no sentirlo hizo intento de levantarse pero una mano se apoyó en su pecho empujándolo suavemente para que volviera a tumbarse. Tony no puso mucha resistencia, quería seguir durmiendo.

Entonces las manos del chico fueron a abrir su pantalón y Tony le ayudó levantando las caderas para que pudiera desnudarlo. El chico se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para besar su abdomen, daba pequeñas mordidas aquí y allá mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, pasó por el hueso de su cadera mordiendo especialmente fuerte, tendría una marca en ese lugar. Luego lo beso en los muslos y de allí subió a darle un poco de atención a su necesitado miembro. Peter lo metió todo a su boca y succionaba fuerte mientras bombeaba moviendo su cabeza rápidamente. La boca del chico se sentía como el cielo.

No supo en que momento Peter se había preparado, pero antes de que terminará se apartó y se montó sobre sus caderas. Con su mano guio el rígido miembro de Tony a su húmeda y dilatada entrada. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse y el mayor no se movió, espero pacientemente hasta que Peter comenzó a rebotar sobre su polla, Tony puso sus manos en las caderas del chico para ayudarlo a subir y bajar. Peter se inclinó sobre el para besarle profundamente en los labios y cuando se apartó comenzó a moverse en serio. Tony echó la cabeza para atrás y disfruto la sensación de ser dominado por Parker, porque eso era lo que pasaba, en momentos así el más joven tenía todo el control sobre el, podía pedirle cualquier cosa y el lo complacería con tal de seguir sintiendo ese enorme placer.

Cuando sintió ese inconfundible calor en la parte baja de su vientre abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Peter, podría tener una cara angelical pero en ese momento era un pequeño demonio que le fundía el cerebro con sus movimientos. Le encantaba saber que sólo el podía ver ese adorable sonrojo y los labios húmedos e hinchados después de una mamada. Era suyo.

Tomo el miembro de Peter y lo masturbo, lo sintió temblar sobre el y sabía que estaban tan cerca. Quería que se corrieran juntos, contuvo su orgasmo lo más que pudo hasta que sintió las paredes de Peter tensarse y apretarlo aún más, el chico jadeaba en busca de aire. Cuando estaba por llegar le tapó la boca con su mano y Peter hizo lo mismo con el, no olvidaban donde estaban. Se dejó caer sobre su miembro un par de veces mas y entonces ambos estallaron gimiendo y casi llorando de placer.

Su cabeza daba vueltas después del orgasmo, Peter se dejó caer sobre el y lo abrazo un rato.

-Feliz navidad, Señor Stark.

-Feliz navidad, Peter -.Tony le sonrió -.¿ese fue mi regalo?

-Nah -.Peter se levanto rápidamente de la cama y fue a su closet buscando entre el montón de ropa saco una pequeña caja de regalo -. ¿quiere abrirlo ya?

-¿no se supone que es a media noche? -. Cuestionó Tony con una ceja levantada, le gustaba en entusiasmo del chico por mostrarle su regalo.

-¿estará aquí a media noche? -.Tony sabía que esa pregunta estaba llena de significado.

-Podría intentarlo -.Respondió sin hacerle una verdadera promesa.

Pareció ser suficiente para Peter pues volvió a meterse a la cama con el, Tony sabía que tenía que sacar el tema ahora. Suspiró resignado y antes de empezar le acaricio el cabello.

-Verás… -No sabía como decirlo sin que sonará a que le ocultaba cosas.

-¿va a decirme por que vino? -. Peter no parecía preocupado en lo mas mínimo.

-Si, el equipo (hablo de todos incluyendo a los que estaban en wakanda) va a volver a reunirse. -.soltó de golpe, quizá demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué pasa con los acuerdos? ¿aceptaron firmar? -. Peter se enderezo en la cama y lo miro inquisitivo-. ¿Cuándo volverán?

-Una pregunta a la vez, Parker.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo van a volver? -. Tony maldijo internamente, tenía que empezar por la más difícil, por supuesto.

-Creo que en un par de horas -.Tony no quería ver su expresión, prefirió mirar al techo.

-¿tuviste algo que ver en eso? -.su voz sonaba plana, si una emoción.

-Modifique los acuerdos para que aceptaran firmar.

-Debiste estar trabajando en eso por un tiempo -. Peter salió de la cama y empezó a buscar algo que ponerse. Tony lo imitó y rápidamente se volvió a colocar los pantalones, se sentó en la cama mientras Peter terminaba de vestirse -.¿y tuviste que decírmelo justo después de hacer el…de tener sexo? -.se corrigió inmediatamente.

-Creí que cualquier momento sería bueno -.mintió descaradamente, si no lo había dicho antes fue por temor a su reacción. Peter comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación.

-No me molesta que lo hicieras, se que todos tenían una vida aquí que extrañan, pero pudiste decírmelo -.Dijo al fin deteniéndose para mirarlo.

-Ven aquí -. Pidió con voz queda y estiró su mano hacia Peter, el chico se acercó y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Tony lo beso en la mejilla -.No volverá a pasar. Te contaré todo.

En cuanto terminó de hablar la puerta se abrió. Ambos giraron a ver con una expresión de "estamos jodidos". Pero por algún milagro no se trataba de la tía May, era el amiguito extraño con el que Peter pasaba el tiempo en la escuela. Peter saltó de sus piernas y fue a cerrar la puerta antes de que alguien más entrará.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Ned? -.Peter quería gritarle, se le notaba en la tensión de su mandíbula, pero mantuvo la voz calmada.

-May me dejó entrar -.Tenía su vista clavada en Tony. Como si aún no pudiera creer ante quien estaba. Peter suspiró frustrado.

-Volveré más tarde -. Tony se colocó los zapatos, fue a darle un beso en la frente a Peter y le dio un gesto de despedida al amigo antes de salir por la ventana.

-Oh, por dios, Peter -.Ned no parecía recuperarse pronto de la impresión, miraba el lugar donde había estado Tony como si el aún estuviera en la habitación-.¿Ese…ese era Tony Stark?

Peter todo los ojos. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era darse un largo baño y quizá gritarle a Ned por entrar sin avisar a su habitación, por unos minutos no los encontró desnudos.

-Te lo contaré todo. Debes prometer guardar el secreto.

-¿Por qué? Es genial -.Peter quería darse de topes contra la pared.

-Porque sigo siendo menor de edad y si May de entera no me dejará verlo de nuevo.

-Demonios, Peter.

-Señor tiene varios mensajes de Pepper y el general Ross -. La voz mecánica de viernes lo recibió a penas entró a su auto y activo los sistemas de comunicación.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Ross?

-Los miembros del equipo fugitivos llegaron hace una hora. Se están instalando en el complejo.

-Bien -.Tony suspiró y encendiendo el motor se puso en marcha a su torre -. Llama a Pepper.

La mujer no sonaba tan alterada como esperaba, pensó que se pondría a gritarle por desaparecer varios días en la playa y no avisarle cuando regreso a la ciudad. Simplemente le invito a pasar Navidad con ella y Happy, a lo que Tony contestó con un tal vez. Conversó con ella de asuntos de la empresa hasta llegar a casa.

En cuanto entró a su habitación le sobresalto en timbre de un teléfono. Casi había olvidado donde lo había puesto, se acercó a la mesita junto a su cama y saco el horrible y viejo teléfono que Steve le había enviado justo después de irse. Sólo podía ser una persona y su corazón se aceleró. No habían cruzado palabra en todo este tiempo y Tony no sabía que esperar, no sabría que actitud tendría Steve hacia el. Aún así contesto.

-¿Tony?

-Steve -.Esperaba que el otro no notara el ligero temblor en su voz.

-Creí que vendrías al aeropuerto…

-Supongo que lo olvide -.un silencio pesado se instaló entre ellos.

-¿Cuándo…crees que podamos vernos?

Tony se tomó su tiempo para contestar, realmente no se sentía con ganas de confrontarlo, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar pero si podía retrasarlo todo lo que pudiera así lo haría.

-No lo se, Rogers

-¿Estas en la torre, cierto? ¿puedo ir esta noche?

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras -.Tony empezó a caminar por la habitación. No creyó que tener que hablar con el otro tan pronto. Negó con la cabeza aunque no pudiera verlo -.Mira, te diré cuando podamos vernos. Hasta entonces.

\- Tony, espera yo… -.Pero Tony ya había cortado la comunicación y arrojado el teléfono lejos -Viernes, apaga todo. No quiero ser molestado.

-Como ordene, jefe.

Se cambió rápidamente y bajo al gimnasio, sentía la necesidad de sacar toda la maldita frustración que pensar en el rubio le dejaba. Sólo quería golpear algo hasta que se sintiera tan cansado que pudiera dormir el resto del día.


	11. Parte 11

El dijo que vendría, que iría por su regalo. Peter observaba el reloj en la pared, eran pasadas las 12 y May lo había enviado a dormir una decena de veces, pero no podía quitar la vista del lento movimiento de las manecillas. No había sido una promesa como tal, pero basto para darle esperanzas. Estaba ligeramente decepcionado, de Tony y de el, era casi un adulto esto no debería afectarle tanto.

Después de ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina y desearle a May feliz Navidad de nuevo, se fue a su habitación. Encerrado ahí su mente voló imaginando mil y un escenarios por los que el genio no pudo estar con el esa noche. ¿y si le había pasado algo? Sabía que era poco probable, pero la incertidumbre empezó a ser una molestias y cuando no pudo contactarlo por teléfono sus nervios sólo empeoraron.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se colocó el traje lo más rápido que pudo.

Bien, puede que el deporte para sacar el estrés no sea lo suyo. De cualquier forma golpear un saco de box no le dio el desahogo que estaba buscando así que la siguiente mejor opción fue, como casi siempre, el alcohol. Después de preparar su bebida bajo al taller, si no podía despejar su mente al menos trabajaría en algunos proyectos que había dejado de lado, cosas sencillas que lo mantuvieran ocupado.

Desmantelar, modificar y limpiar el motor de sus lujosos autos de colección era una de sus actividades favoritas antes de sus armaduras y ahora le venía bien, para recordar cuando sus días era más simples y el no era el desastre ándate que es ahora. Era casi como ir a terapias.

-Señor, el capitán Rogers solicita acceso al taller -. Anunció la mecánica voz de Friday.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -.refunfuñaba Tony, no había cambiado aún los accesos de seguridad de la torre. Giró para ver al súper soldado frente a la puerta de vidrio, esperando pacientemente, con esos intensos ojos azules clavados en el.

Tony se tomó su tiempo para responder, dejó sus herramientas sobre su mesa de trabajo, tomó un trapo para limpiarse un poco la grasa de sus manos, entonces le indicó a su I.A. que le abriera las puertas a Rogers. El sabía que sólo intentaba ganar tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, aunque era algo inútil.

Rogers entró con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja, se quedó parado a la mitad del taller como si temiera acercarse demasiado. El silencio se sentía pesado e incómodo entre ellos. Hace tanto tiempo que no se encontraban, Tony no pudo evitar observarlo buscando los pequeños cambios en el. Antes se conocían tan bien, había compartido con el hombre frente a el sus esperanzas, miedos y anhelos. Ahora no eran más que extraños, era como ver un recuerdo.

-Necesitaba verte -.La voz de Steve era tan baja que Tony casi no lo escucha.

-¿Y bien? -.Antes creía que se quebraría sólo de estar frente a el, casi se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por el tono indiferente en su voz.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Tony -. Steve al fin lo miro directamente y lo que Tony vio en sus ojos era aflicción, dolor incluso y culpa. Sus emociones eran fáciles de leer en su expresión-. Lamento el día en que me fui, lamentó todo lo que paso, lamentó no haberte contado todo, creía que te protegía.

-No soy un niño, Rogers. Podía soportarlo. Tenía derecho a saberlo -.De alguna forma Tony entendía que el tampoco había hecho bien, le tomo mucho tiempo entender que Barnes no tenía culpa, había sido usado. Odiarlo sería estúpido e irracional, injusto para todos. Aunque eso no significaba que quisiera tenerlo cerca.

-Lo sé -.Steve hizo amago de acercarse, retrocedió dudando, luego la decisión estaba en sus ojos, atravesó el taller hasta estar justo frente a el. Estaban tan cerca, Tony sólo tenía que estirar la mano y podría tocarlo, lo tenía a su alcancé después de desearlo tantas veces antes –. Esto no es sencillo pero realmente trato de tragarme el orgullo y reconocer que fue mi culpa. Yo..lo siento. Cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso desearía volver y cambiar todo pero no puedo.

Tony no tenía idea de que decir, se imagino cientos de escenarios con gritos e incluso otra pelea a puños, pero nunca creyó que el capitán América pudiera disculparse y mucho menos reconocer culpa alguna. No lo creía posible, no de el y no porque fuera un arrogante, sino porque tenía esa forma de hacerlo sentir como si nada de lo que hiciera fuese correcto.

-Steve, yo… -Era inusual para el no tener una respuesta ingeniosa que lo sacará de apuros, pero esta vez simplemente estaba en blanco. Se pregunto que expresión tendría, la que fuera pareció alentar a Steve.

-Cuando estaba en Wakanda, me di cuenta de todo lo que perdí, mi país, mi hogar, mi vida aquí. Los ideales que defendía ya no valían nada. Pero nada de eso me importó demasiado dejarlo atrás, tu fuiste lo único que me dolió perder, lo que teníamos. -Steve puso su mano contra la mejilla rasposa de Tony y el castaño no pudo evitar que recuerdos de mejores épocas lo invadieran. La sonrisa dulce de Steve cuando tenían esos escasos momentos cariñosos, la primera vez que se dijeron te amo, los brazos de Steve rodeándolo para dormir. Era demasiado -. Extraño todo. Siempre fuiste demasiado para mi.

Tony no razonó lo que iba a hacer, actuó por instinto, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento así que lo hizo. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo. Steve lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que Tony retrocedió y puso distancia entre ellos.

-Es tarde -. Sabía que no necesitaba dar más explicaciones, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. No hubo lágrimas porque simplemente ellos no eran así y no era necesario.

-¿Perdí la oportunidad en cuanto me fui, no es así? –. Su gesto era de resignación, como si de antemano supiera cual sería la respuesta de Tony. El castaño estuvo tentando en decirle la verdad, que por mucho tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que volveria y arreglarian su fallida relación a pesar de todo, pero no tenía caso.

-Algo así. Más bien cuando rompiste mi reactor -. Su imprudencia usual saliendo a flote. El cap le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Realmente siento eso.

-Ya te has disculpado mucho hoy -.Tony comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con eso.

-Quizá siga haciendolo por un tiempo.

-Dios, no -.Ambos sonrieron por unos momentos y luego el incómodo silencio volvió a instaurarse. Tony presentía que sería así por un tiempo -. Bien, yo…

-Si, de acuerdo, me iré -.Steve retrocedió hacía la puerta de vidrio -. Lo que dije antes, en serio quisiera volver atrás y hacerlo bien, si algún día…

-Hay cosas que deben terminar, Rogers. Sólo hay que aceptarlo.

Steve se fue poco después dejándolo sólo en el taller. Tony se sentía bien por como habían ido las cosas, porque ahora ya no cargaba con eso, ya no estaba ese dolor constante en su pecho por como había sido la última vez que se habían visto, podía dejarlo ir. Al fin el pasado estaba atrás, no sólo enterrado en una profunda parte de su mente donde el pudiera ignorarlo.

Entonces escucho un carraspeo a su espalda y cuando giró vio a Peter cómodamente sentado en un escritorio con su traje de Spiderman. No siquiera lo vio entrar y no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en la habitación.

Demonios.

Se que tarde demasiado pero mi horario se complicó mucho últimamente. Me disculpo, trataré de actualizar el siguiente ( posiblemente ultimo o penultimo) pronto.

Y por último y porque lo prometí un saludo especial a mi novio, a quien le dije que no leyera esto y lo hizo de todos modos. Te adoro, tarado.

Bueno, sería todo.


	12. Parte 12

Tony miro al techo del laboratorio con reproche, como si en realidad su I.A. se encontrara físicamente ahí.

-Tres en menos de una semana. Te voy a desarmar -.Stark sabía que era su culpa por no cambiar los accesos de seguridad de los primeros dos y permitir la entrada de Peter a cualquier lugar de la torre que el deseará, pero echarle la culpa a alguien mas era sencillo.

Peter permaneció impasible o al menos eso parecía, la máscara le dificultaba leer sus expresiones. El no haber hecho nada inapropiado no aligeraba la culpa y el sentimiento de furtividad. Sus acciones se podían interpretar de muchas maneras.

-Yo…hmm -.se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo-. Supongo que viste lo que paso…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, señor Stark? -.Su tono neutro no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación.

-Una despedida -. Optó por la sinceridad porque era lo único que le quedaba en este punto. Se tomó su tiempo para continuar -. Necesitábamos esto. Hablarlo y dejarlo ir.

-¿Y tenían que "hablarlo" tan de cerca? -. Podía escuchar en su voz el reproche, si, pero no había enojo, era más parecido a un berrinche. Había la posibilidad de que no estuviera tan enojado como pensaba. Casi suspira de alivio y sintió algo parecido a un peso abandonando sus hombros.

-¿Esos son celos, Parker? -. Mientras hablaba se acercaba al escritorio de donde el chico no se había movido -.Dime, ¿es eso? ¿Estas celoso?

Como única respuesta Peter se cruzó de brazos. Stark se detuvo justo frente a el, tan cerca para poner sus manos sobre el joven cuerpo, pero con temor de la reacción que recibiría . Al demonio, tenía que intentarlo.

Tony estiró ambas manos y con cuidado empezó a deslizar la máscara hacia arriba, el no percibir resistencia lo alentó, dejó los labios y mejillas descubiertas. Sus manos bajaron a las rodillas del chico, separándolas para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Se inclino hacía Peter buscando sus labios, pero el chico lo esquivo.

-No -.Un murmuró débil salió de los tembloroso labios del chico.

-Peter, no paso nada. Tu lo viste. -Le dio un beso lento en la mejilla, a lo que Peter no se opuso -.No te haría eso. No a ti.

-¿Y por que no? ¿qué tendrías que perder de todos modos? -. Cuestionó Peter. Tony casi no podía creer la inseguridad en el chico. Sintió de inmediato la necesidad de sacarlo de su error, de hacerle ver que no era el caso para nada.

-A ti. Y eso es más de lo que podría soportar -. Era dolorosamente cierto, y las implicaciones de eso lo golpearon de repente. Había soportado muchísimo dolor, tanto físico como emocional, pero no podía imaginarse algo peor que perder lo que tenía con el, así fuera algo moralmente cuestionable, conflictivo y muy posiblemente sin futuro. No importaba. Peter se quitó la máscara y la dejo sin cuidado sobre el escritorio.

-Creí que yo era un reemplazo -. Peter pronunció cada palabra mirándolo a la cara, con tono brusco y ligeramente herido. Tony podía ver las dudas y el miedo en lo profundo de esos grandes ojos chocolate.

La dolió terriblemente haber hecho que Peter, siendo el maravilloso chico que era, se sintiera de esa forma.

-No lo eres, para nada. Eres exactamente lo que quiero, lo que necesito-. Podía ver la incredulidad en Peter, como si lo que le decía fuera completamente imposible -. Creo que si alguna vez hice una cosa bien, fue estar contigo, elegirte a ti.

Tenía que decirlo, Peter tenía que entender lo profundo de sus sentimientos por el. Porque no podía soportar ver a ese chico triste y abatido si el podía hacer algo al respecto. Y de cualquier manera era sólo la verdad. Tomo un respiro profundamente y se dio valor, porque la palabra que dominaba en su cabeza era peligrosa y usualmente complicaba más las cosas, lo sabia bien, ya había pasado por esa situación dos veces antes y no había terminado bien. Y en este momento tenía la urgencia de decirlo, de repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que Peter estuviera convencido.

Pero las palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas. Sabía que Peter era demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido comparado con el y en esta ocasión no lo vio venir, Peter le paso los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo acerco a el. Le devoró la boca con hambre. Tony no tardó en acercarlo hasta que podía sentir los movimientos del pecho de Peter al respirar y su único pensamiento era lo dulces que sabían los labios de Parker.

Las manos del chico comenzaron a desnudarlo, no de la forma reverencial en que solía hacerlo, está vez estaba tirando de su ropa hasta romperla y dejarla deshecha en el piso de su taller. Mucho más salvaje y violento que todas las veces anteriores.

Dios. Parker tenía ese algo que lo hacía querer doblegarse ante sus deseos porque no había una cosa que Tony añorara más que satisfacer cada una de sus exigencias. Entonces Peter puso sus palmas en los hombros del mayor y lo guio para que se pusiera de rodillas frente a el, tocó la araña en su pecho y el traje cayó fácilmente por su delgado cuerpo hasta enredarse en sus tobillos. Tony lo ayudó a salir de el y lo arrojó a un lado.

Horas después, cuando el sol despuntaba en el alba ambos hombres dormitaban en la enorme cama, sólo cubiertos por delgadas sábanas blancas. La habitación estaba cálida y el olor a sexo predominaba. Stark acariciaba los cabellos castaños del chico que descansaba sobre su pecho. Peter tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Así era como debía sentirse la felicidad, el sentimiento de estar completo y pertenecer. Porque Tony sabía que una parte de si siempre sería de Peter.

De nuevo tenía el impulso de decirlo, de que quedará claro en la mente del otro. No sabía exactamente porque, cuando lo había hecho antes fue un movimiento planeado, algo que tenía que decir porque el momento estaba ahí y parecía correcto. Esta vez se sentía confuso y urgente. El necesitaba decirlo y lo sabía.

Se movió rápido para cambiar de posiciones con Peter, quien protestó con un pequeño gemido disgustado pero se dejó hacer. Con Peter recostado de espaldas en la cama empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y bajo por su pecho. Besos delicados que a penas era un roce de labios contra la suave piel que ya portaba marcas de mordidas y chupetes en lugares que sólo el podía ver.

-Oh no, si sigues de verdad me va a doler horrible caminar mañana -.Peter se río encantadoramente.

Y entonces paso, sólo asi, más simple de lo que pensaba.

-Te amo -.No pudo mirarlo cuando dijo esto, no se atrevía. Peter se levantó e hizo que Tony se sentara en la cama. Entonces unos brazos firmes lo rodearon y Parker estaba abrazándolo apretadamente. Creyó escuchar un "te amo" como respuesta antes de que los labios del chico se encontrarán con los suyos.

Fin.

Bueno. Esto quedó bastante fluff porque pienso publicar otros dos fics con mucho angust de ese que duele xd

Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y por acompañarme en esto. Es mi primer fic terminado y a penas puedo creer que fuera tan leído.

Si les interesa, pienso hacer una pequeña continuación, la idea es que también se pueda leer por separado y será sobre como algunos se enteran de su relación y como lo manejan.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias 3


End file.
